Somethings Will Never Change
by ShanesBaby32
Summary: Joey life has changed dramatically in the past year but some things will never change
1. Default Chapter

As her last picture frame was set up Joey looked around her new apartment, satisfied with her work. She was finally in her own house. No roommates and no keg parties across the hall. Joey was relived to be out of the dorm and on her own. Things just hadn't been the same since Audrey dropped out of collage, stopped talking to Joey, and moved back to California. As Joey was reminiscing about the time she and Audrey had accidentally threw water balloons at Proffser Wilder the phone rang startling her. "Hello?" "Hey there! A familiar voice said. "Pace?!" "That would be correct! Pacey answered. I swear Potter nothing gets by you. So, Jack said you just got a new place. Congratulations!" "Thanks, Pace, but to tell you the truth I didn't think that I would be hearing from you. I mean we haven't talked in over a year." Joey said. "Well I got the sudden urge to see how my sailing buddy was doing so I decided to give you a holler." Joey listened to every word Pacey said knowing where he was about to say. "So, uh, Potter." Pacey said somewhat nervously. "So, uh, Witter." Joey said mockingly after Pacey searched for the right words to say to her. He laughed nervously and said, "I was thinking about stopping by later if that's alright with you, you know to catch up." "That would be great!" Joey said. They were only on the phone for a few more minutes. It was just enough time for them to make plans and for Pacey to get directions. They were going to meet at seven o'clock at Joey's apartment to watch movies and hang out. Joey watched TV for a little while and at six-thirty she got ready. She didn't know why but she was nervous about seeing Pacey. At exactly seven' o clock there was a knock on her door and when she went to answer it she walked past a mirror and stopped to check to make sure she looked ok. Joey had no idea why she was fixing herself up for Pacey. She wasn't in love with him anymore; well at least she didn't think so. He knocked again and she finally answered the door. "Hey." She said shyly. "Hi, Joe." Pacey said handing Joey a bouquet of flowers. "Thank-you Pacey! Why don't you com-" The words "come in" didn't even leave her mouth before she realized he had stepped closer to her and as their eyes met so did their lips, for the first time in over three years. 


	2. Events Of Years Past

Right when their lips touched the world froze. There was no one else alive except for the  
  
two of them in that moment. While they shared the kiss that would change every thing  
  
yet again, she didn't think of Dawson and he didn't think of Audrey, they could both tell  
  
from the moment they were finally kissing again that they were still very much in love,  
  
and always had been. While they were kissing Joey thought about the time they had spent  
  
together on the 'True Love'.  
  
The wind blew her hair in her face and she could smell the eggs cooking on the stove  
  
down in the cabin. They were anchored off shore of a small town that reminded her of  
  
Capeside. "Ouch!" Pacey yelled. He was so cute when he tried to cook on the little stove.  
  
A few minutes later he came up from the cabin holding to plates of eggs and a little bag  
  
of ice. "Your breakfast madam" He said trying to speak in a British accent. "Thank you,  
  
Pace. It smells great! How is your hand?"  
  
"How did you know I hurt my hand?"  
  
"When you yell 'OUCH!' while cooking on a stove you hate I think it makes it clear that you burnt your hand."  
  
"God Potter nothing gets by you does it."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
That's how most of their days were happy and full of love that they knew would last  
  
forever, no matter what happened.  
  
~~****I know its short but I only have one phone line and I am tying it up right now so I didn't write a lot. Sorry about not spacing the last chapter but it was spaced when I typed it so it must have changed when it got posted. Sorry if this 1 isn't spaced. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! I would also like to thank Meghan and Jayde for talking to me the other day(hi)****~~ 


End file.
